The invention pertains to a cigarette ashtray with an incense holder attached thereto. Incorporated herein by reference is Pat. No. 4,700,721 patented on Oct. 20, 1987. This patent was issued to the applicant of this application and subjected matters were directed to Cigarette Incense Ashtray Holder. This application is directed to improvements over that patent.